


SBURB Gamma-Sigma (A Homestuck Fan Adventure)

by oddlyUnique



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures, MS Paint Fan Adventures
Genre: Other, eh yall get the idea here, must i say more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlyUnique/pseuds/oddlyUnique
Summary: I do not post regularly, but I had started something like this back when the MSPARP Forums were alive and well. But since the Forums went down completely, I have to start from scratch.This is going to be in several, long parts, much like Homestuck itself. I'll simplify it for you:Part 1: Gammaverse TrollsPart 2: Gammaverse KidsPart 3: t.b.d.Part 4: Sigmaverse KidsPart 5: ??????Who knows how far I'll get into this. We'll see how long it takes for me to lose interest lmfao. Enjoy!
Relationships: Kismesis - Relationship, Matesprit - Relationship, Moirail - Relationship, auspistice - Relationship, homestuck quadrants - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homestuck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/753342) by Andrew Hussie. 



==>Enter: SBURB Gamma-Sigma

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

==>Begin: ~~SBURB~~ SGRUB Gamma


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ==>Begin: ~~SBURB~~ SGRUB Gamma

==> A young **troll** stands in her **hive**. Turns out, today is her wriggling-

Wait.

Thtop-

Er. S-top.

There we go. Apologieth.

\- assignedMastery (AM) has taken control -

AM: Good evening, morning, or afternoon, depending on where you dwell. Human or Troll, or otherwithe. My name will be given at a later point. You may refer to me ath AM for the time being.

AM: I am here to begin thith thtory of mine. Of thothe I deem ath friendth. Of a group of trollth, of a group of human kidth. Elder and younger, one univerthe and then another. Of a thpecieth no one hath heard of before.

AM: A thtory of heroithm, of fate, of dethtiny. A thtory of hurt, of pain, of the mere dramaticth of life itthelf-

AM: Hm.

AM: It-ss-elf.

AM: Apologieth again. Ath you can tell, I am a troll. The beginning of thith thtory began when I wath only 6 thweepth, thtill very young. I had yet to grow into the fangth I wath given at birth, tho I typed the thoundth of me attempting to thay the letter "S". Which, clearly, I wath not good at.

AM: Not much I can do about that now. Tho I am thorry if I am hard to underthtand thometimeth.

AM: Now, with all of that out of the way, let uth turn to a different troll. Not mythelf. But to the Maid, an oliveblood. The one who dithcovered the game to begin with, and brought uth into thith realm we now know.

AM: And with that, I turn the control back over.

\- assignedMastery (AM) has relinquished control -

* * *

==> A young **troll** is seen sleeping in her **recuperacoon**. Her **lusus** stands on one end of the floor, watching her. It is currently twilight, the start of every waking troll's day. And yet this one is still asleep. Goddammit.

Terradad: {Child. Wake up.}

IN: {zzzzzzzzzzzz}

Terradad: {...Child. It is twilight. You have duties.}

IN: {zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz........}

Terradad: {.....}

==> **Terradad** : Wake your child up.


End file.
